1. Field
The present disclosure relates to dental devices, more specifically to finger gloves for dental care.
2. Description of Related Art
Dental cleaning wipes, in certain cases, have included a finger sleeve for fitting a single finger on a user's hand. Certain devices implement a mesh attached to the finger sleeve or forming the finger sleeve. Traditional finger gloves do not allow for brushing of both sides of teeth simultaneously and/or lack controllability. Additionally, these devices lead to the user's hands becoming soaked with water, saliva, dentifrice, or the other liquids. Consequently, traditional devices are not suitable as a substitute for a toothbrush.
Such conventional devices, methods, and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved dental devices. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.